My Queen, My Kingdom, My Life
by jakelover4ever
Summary: 2nd in the My love, My life, My Rosalie universe. if you have an idea for the name let me know.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother... Mother wake up!" A voice in the distance yelled, but I ignored it and rolled over, frowning when I didn't find my mate next to me.

"Momma! She promised she'd take me to the zoo, but she won't get her lazy ass up," I childish voice whined.

"Raven! That's it, Emmet is never babysitting again. How about you go find your brother and I'll wake her up, ok? Then we can go," another voice said.

"Uncle Emmett said you wake mother up with sex, it that going to take long? I really really want to see a panda!" Raven asked.

"Go! I'm going to kill Emmett," Rosalie, grumbled, waiting for the door to shut before sitting on my back.

"Get up Bella," she sighed.

"No. I don't want to," I pouted, lifting my hips a little to get her off.

"If you do, you get a prize," she purred.

"what kind of prize?"

She leaned down and whispered into my ear, causing me to jump up and get dressed. Walking up stairs to the third floor, I'm tackled by a tiny body.

"Mother you're up!" Raven yelled, latching onto my leg.

"I promised my favorite kid I'd take her to the Zoo didn't I? Lets go munchkin," I said, picking her little self up and heading to the car.

She's only about 10 months, but she already has the body of a toddler and the mind of a 7 year old. Sitting her in her car seat, I buckle her in and shut the door. Looking over,I see Michael getting in the back with her and as I pass him I kiss his forehead. He flashes me a smile and closes his door. Getting in the drivers side, I reach over and grab Rosalie's hand as we pull out.

* * *

"Aunt Alice said she's taking me out for ice cream when we get back and that you should feed me before we get home not after," Raven said, pulling me toward the Bird cages.

Smiling, I let out a low whistle and all the birds perched closer to where Raven was standing. Her face lit up and she smiled brightly. I smile proudly when the back of her neck starts to change to match the colors of the birds, before putting a hand in her shoulder to remind her we're in public. She looks ashamed for losing control, but I smile at her and she's back to being hyper again.

"Look mother! It's the animal you turn into," she said, pointing at the lions.

I look down at her puzzled,"how did you know I could change into a lion munchkin?"

"Grandmother told me all about what you can do, well all she knows anyway, she said you've learned a few new tricks too," she said, brows bunched together.

"That I have baby. Maybe I'll teach you one say, but for now lets look at the lions," I said, putting her on my shoulders.

"She's so pretty," Raven whispers in awe, as a lioness comes and lays closer to the thick glass.

I smirk,"but I'm better right?"

"Of course! You're a huge lion, plus you've got that hairy stuff around your head," she stated, nodding her own head in agreement.

"You have a mane? I though only males had those," Rosalie asked.

"It's to show my dominance. I don't know why it's that way, it just is," I shrug.

"Look! Pandas! Lets go, lets go," Raven yelled, yanking my hair.

"Ok! Just let go, you are my child so you're strong and that hurts," I grumbled, rubbing the sore spot and glaring at my smirking son and mate.

* * *

"Alice has been acting strange lately," Rosalie said, watching with big eyes as Raven scarfs down a very rare stake.

"Has she?"

"Yeah, it's like she's avoiding me," she answers.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," I shrugged.

"Want some?" Michael asked, pointing at his stake.

My eyes flash for a split second before I take the piece on his fork,"hey! That was mine," he said, glaring at me.

"Mmm my stomach says otherwise," I hum, smirking at him.

"Lilly, your ungrateful mate stole my stake." He said to Rosalie, pouting.

"You did offer," she said, distracted by the trail of blood running down the side of my lip.

He just pouts. She leans over and kisses the side of my lip, licking up the blood. Turning, I catch her lips in a kiss, tasting the blood on her tongue. Pulling back, I smirk at my son's disgusted face.

"Come children, lets go home," I sigh, paying the bill.

* * *

Walking into the empty house, Alice promptly takes Raven and drags Michael out the door, throwing me a wink. I just shake my head at her obviousness.

"We're alone it seems," Rosalie purrs, sitting in my lap.

"Yes, however shall we pass the time, love?" I sigh, my thick British accent coming to head.

"I love it when you talk like that, your accent is so sexy," she whispered, biting my ear softly.

"Mmm. Why do you think I do it?"

She doesn't respond verbally, she just kisses my neck. I smile softly and rub small patterns on her leg, knowing what it does to her.

She turns and looks at me,"if you keep that up the others are going to walk in on us again. You almost gave poor Esme a heart attack last time," she said, kissing my neck softly.

"If you keep that up, nothing will stop me from taking you right here, right now," I growled, moving her from my neck.

"I've lived most of my life without family or happiness, and I'm so glad I've found you, and our family. Even Edward," I said with a smirk, standing up.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?" I asked, watching her eyes water.

I pulled out the ring and she let out a small sob,"Yes! A thousand times yes! I want nothing more then to be your wife," she yelled, slipping the ring on and kissing me.

"And if I were to say I wanted you to be my Queen...?"

"You mean you're going to do it?" She asked.

"Only if you're ok with it," I said, kissing her again.

"Of course I'm okay with it, you're going to be amazing Bella," she answered.

"Then it's settled, I'll return home, but I still have a question."

"And that is?" She asked, pulling me to our bedroom.

"When do you think we should marry? Before or after I've been crowned," I asked, brushing some hair back out of her face.

"Well, I fell in love with the princess," she said, cupping my cheek,"... but I'll love the Queen just as much because either way, it'll still be my Bella waiting for me when I walk down the aisle."

"God, I don't deserve you. I love you Rosie," I said, pulling her closer to me.

"Then show me," she purred.

"Yeah?" I asked, because she still hasn't let me touch her after Raven's birth.

"Yeah," she nodded, laying down and pulling me on top of her.

* * *

"FUCK! oh God, don't-don't stop!" Rosalie moaned, bucking onto my fingers.

"I don't know," I teased,"this is wrong. You said I couldn't touch you anymore" I said, slowing down my thrusts.

" I swear to god, if you stop..." She growled.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I am a god... Or a goddess I guess," I teased, keeping my pace.

"Please! I need more," she groaned.

"But you already have three fingers-"

"NOW BELLA! I DON'T CARE," she cut me off, nails digging into my back.

With a grunt, I sit up and ease a fourth finger into her, letting her control the pace so she doesn't get hurt. She groans and puts her face into my shoulder, as she rocks her hips. After a while, she gains speed and soon she's crying out every other thrust as I hit her spot over and over again. I brush my thumb over her clit and wince at the sharp pain in my hand as she clinches hard.

"Bella! Oh shit, I'm- BELLA! FUCK!"

She bit down onto my shoulder drawing blood as she clenched even harder onto my fingers. After a minute, she let go and fell back onto the bed, a stupid smile on her face.

"You broke my finger," I said, lifting my hand to show her my broken index finger.

She looks at it in shock,"woah, I didn't- I mean... I'm sorry baby," she said, looking ashamed.

I just wave her off, lifting my hand to lick my fingers clean. She lets out whimper as she watches me, squirming uncomfortably. Once I get to my index finger, I snap it back into place and stuck it into my mouth without a second thought.

"Didn't that hurt?" She asked.

I just shrug,"I've been to hell, a broken finger doesn't bother me."

She just shakes her head and pulls me to lay onto her,"you're so warm."  
I just smile and close my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_"Mother!" I yell, waiting for her to show up._

_"Yes child," she asked, sitting next to me. _

_"She said yes!"_

_"Did you ever doubt her," she asked, an amused smile on her face._

_"That's not the point," I said defensively._

_"Come here to me, child," she said, opening her arms._

_"Mother I'm over 3,000 years old, I'm not sitting in your lap," I scuff._

_"And I'm your mother and you'll do as I say," she said, raising a challenging eyebrow._

_With a huff, I reluctantly settle into her arms. I never admit it, but I really do miss and need this sometimes._

_"I know you do, and sometimes I need to give it. It doesn't make you weak," she said._

_"Get outta my head mother," I grumbled, shifting closer to her._

_She just chuckles,"I love you Athena."_

_"I love you, too mother," I sighed._

* * *

_so im back, and i need a title for this. review an let me know what you think.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, I went to speak with my uncle and I realized something," I told my family, as we all sat in the game room.

"What is it baby," Rosalie asked, coming from the kitchen with a plate of hybrid cookies I made last night for Raven.

"I can't go back without my family, so I have a proposition for you all," I explained.

"Why can't I see it," Alice pouted.

I just smirk,"everyone in this room has something to offer if they decide to join. Jasper, you would make a great General or even therapist for our more trouble soldiers. Carlisle, you could be a royal advisor or you could continue with your medical career. Alice, you would put our current royal designer to shame, so that means more shopping for you... With an even larger budget. Esme, we're currently designing another three castles in various parts of the world, we could really use a mothers touch because if we left it to them, I would be living in a 1940 vampire movie. Emmett, you're a great gamer, we could use you to help create combat simulations for our army." I explained.

Everyone looked lost in thought, and it was quiet as we all mulled over my offer. Alice looked at me happily, I'm guessing she was going to take my offer. I'm just about to ask her what's so funny when I feel a tug at my shirt. Looking down, I smile gently at Raven as she looks up at me with bright blue eyes.

"Mother," she asked shyly, "...what will I be doing."

"You my love, will be the best princess we've ever had. And Michael will be a prince," I explained, pulling her into my lap.

She smiles a big dimpled grin- another thing she got from me- and rushed over to Esme.

"Nana, I'm gonna be a princess," she gushed, giggling when she got tickled.

"I think I speak for us all when I say we would love to join you," Carlisle said, about an hour later.

I grinned,"I'm headed back tomorrow, you're all welcome to join me to have a look around," I answered.

after another hour of just talking and playing together, I picked up a sleeping Raven, and took her to bed before heading to bed myself.  
I couldn't have been sleep for more then 4 hours before I felt something warm and wet slide across across my neck. Opening my eyes, I turned to see a naked Rosalie straddling me.

"Um... what are you doing, love," I asked, trailing fingers across her flat stomach.

"I want you, now," was my only answer, before she ripped off what little clothes I had on.

* * *

Around 6:30, we all got on the private jet waiting for us, and for most of the ride I handled some important paperwork. Michael helped with some, claiming he needed to learn, and when we got there, it was all in a neat pile.

"Hey Lilly, are you going with mother or with us," Michael asked.

"Why can he call you Lilly and we can't? And why Lilly," Emmett asked, pouting.

"Because I said he could, and you'll have to ask him the last one," Rosalie replied.

"I call her Lilly in place of calling her mom, to me it has the same meaning. And I chose Lilly because of her middle name." he said, shrugging.

"Michael! Oh, it's so wonderful to see you," Damian yelled, squeezing him in a hug.

"You can all catch up while I handle some things, then I'll catch up with you," I said, hugging Damian and kissing Raven and Michael on the forehead.

"See you in a bit, Damian give them access to anything they want to see," I said over my shoulder.

"Oh, you look so much like your mom with that flaming mop on your head," Damian chuckled.

"Hey!"

I just smile and shake my head, before heading to meet my uncle. Walking into the room, I see him standing in front of the crown case, looking at the the crowns my parents once used.

"You will do them proud," he said, smiling at me.

"I know, and you have done them proud," I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"It was announced yesterday that the Queen and the prince and princess has returned. You should get changed into your robes."

With a nod, I go into the next room and pull on the royal robes my mother once used. They're a rich emerald green with gold trimming, and the back has a lycan in black with a crescent moon on my left shoulder blade. As my handmaiden goes about making adjustments, a flash of silver catches my eye. I turn to see my fathers armor sat on it's stand in the display case. With a determined stride, I open the case and pull out the armor.

_ If I'm to rule, I'll do it my way_, I thought as I pulled it on. Looking at myself in the mirror, I nod and head back to my uncle.

"You look amazing, your father would be proud," he breathed.

With a smile, we headed out to the thrown room after placing on my fathers crown. For the next 3 hours, I kept a smile on my face when i had to deal with snobby politicians. By sundown, I needed to feed and get back to my family before I killed someone. Gladly taking the medium steel case on my way out, I head to find my family.

"Mother! I missed you," Raven, yelled.

"I've got something for you, little one," I smiled.

Opening the case, I lift out a simple platinum headband. Once the band made contact with her head, it shrunk to fit perfectly on her head. It reformed in the from and 3 large ruby gems appeared in the front. Pulling a small set of white robes out, she slipped them on and a flaming red dragon stretched across the back so that the head rested over the upper part of her chest.

"You look amazing, little one," I whispered.

"Thank you, mother," she said, before running to show Rosalie.

"Come here kid," I said, calling Michael over.

He just huffed, but came over with a smile. Pulling out an onyx headband, and resting it in his head, I watch with wide eyes as the gems turn into emeralds and the band has gold trim. Smiling, I pull out his robes, they're the same colors as mine only opposite patterns. The robes are black, and his lycan is emerald. Looking at him, a lone tear slips from my eyes.

"Mother? What's wrong," he asked, wiping the tear away.

"You just look so much like your mother, that was her crown and when you put it on it became just like hers. She would be so proud of you, just as I am," I said, holding his hand.

He smiles, before wiping his own eyes and going to look at himself. Pulling out the last crown, I walk up behind Rosalie, and place it onto her head.

"What are you doing," she asked, looking at me.

"See for yourself," I smiled.

She turned to look in the mirror and gasped. The band of the crown was gold and the gems were amber. Walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, I kiss her neck.

"We can have Alice make your robes if you want," I whispered to her.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you," she said, turning to kiss me.

"Anything for you, my future Queen," I smirked.

Not long after that, we all settled to watch a movie. I was so drained from my day I fell asleep in Rosalie's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

With a sigh, I setteled deeper into the plush pillows on my the bed while trying to fight off a migraine. It's been a month and I still haven't even put a dent in the paperwork that was left on my desk upon my return to the thrown room. To make things worse, Rosalie isn't happy with me in the least. I guess it's my own fault, considering I haven't been able to spend much time with her because of my work. My days are spent in meetings, doing paperwork, holding court, and spending what little time is left before the kids go to sleep with them. After, I make my way to bed and fall asleep with only enough strength to place a fleeting kiss on Rosalie's cheek. She's tried countless times to get me in the mood, but I can never give in because I've got so much work. I tried telling her it won't always be like this, but she won't hear it. She seems to think she's not enough, that I care more about my work then her. It's gotten so bad, that she even claimed I didn't want her because she wasn't Addison. That one made my blood boil, that she would even say that pissed me off.

What hurts the most is, I'm doing this for us. If I can get it out of the way, I have time to take her to the private island that I got just for us. In between my work, I've been planning a get away just for us. Michael and the Cullen's said they'd watch Raven while I take Rosalie for some alone time. I'm almost to a point to where I just want to tell her the truth and ruin the surprise, because she won't even look at me.

Finishing the last of the most important paperwork, I let out a relived sigh. All that's left is to get Rosalie to leave with me tonight. Almost as if reading my thoughts, she walks naked into the room, bending to reach her clothes.

"Love, come here," I request softly.

"I'm trying to get dressed," she said, not even bothering to look at me.

My heart squeezes painfully at the lack of emotions in her voice. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay. She hasn't spoken more then a few words to me in the last week, and I'm finally breaking from the stress and strain on my heart.

"Please," I whispered, voice cracking.

I hear footsteps, followed by a door closing and bite my lip to muffle the sob that shakes my body, tears leaving my shut eyelids. All the pain I've been feeling from not being near my mate finally breaking through. Knowing she isn't here just causes me to sob louder. Something moves next to me, but I ignore it, to hurt to even move. When a cool body straddles my waist, my eyes snap up. Rosalie is looking back at me, confusion in her eyes as she wipes a tear from my face.

"I thought you left," I sobbed, covering my face.

She slowly moves them, frowning when I won't look at her. I've never felt so breakable in my life, and it scares me to know that in a blink of an eye she could destroy me completely.

"Never," she whispered, kissing me softly.

When my lips barely move against hers, she moves them down my neck,"never...never," she kept whispering, moving my clothes off my body as she works her way down.

My mind and body is caught in a dance of sorrow and lust, both strong emotions waring against eachother. As she works my body, soft moans give way to harsh sobs as I struggle to control myself. When she finally thrusts into me, I let out a growl, loving and hating what she does to my body without trying. As I ride the pleasure flowing through my body, I hear her whisper sorry over and over until the pounding in my ears grows too loud, and I let out a broken scream as my orgasm washes over me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, you're scaring me. Please, just-just look at me," Rosalie begged, pulling my body close to her naked one.

I finally turn to look at her, waiting to see what she wants. She looks into my broken gaze and a soft sob leaves her lips. I watch in amazement as a crystal tear leaks from her eye, drawing a startled gas from her lips as she lifts her hand to touch it.

"It's my blood," I explain, my need to comfort her winning against my heavy heart.

"What?"

"My blood is unlike anything else you can imagine. Even I don't know how powerful it truly is. It's what's given you the ability to cry," I said, finally giving in to my needs and resting my on ner chest.

"Like when you helped me sleep," she whispered in awe.

I let out a small nod, purring lovingly when she started running her fingers through my hair. For a while, it felt like everything was back to normal, that we weren't fighting.

"Bella, I don't want to fight anymore, it hurts us both too much. Please forgive me, I was being foolish, I should have known how much you love me. I can feel it in the way you hold me in your sleep and call out to me in your dreams. I can hear it in your voice when you whisper, moan and scream my name. And I can see it when you look at me, with such deep longing, love and adoration. I can't ever lose you, never leave me," she whispered, more tears leaking from her eyes.

"My love, I would never leave you, no matter what. I forgive you, so don't you ever think anything as silly as me leaving you again. Give me your hands," I replied, pulling her closer.

She holds me tightly as I close my eyes tightly, feeling a sharp tug at my belly. I hear a sharp gasp as I open my eyes to see we're in the master bedroom of the house on our island.

"Bella," she started, but I cut her off with a deep kiss.

The only thing on my mind right now is pleasing my soon to be wife. A shiver runs through me at the thought of her being my wife. In a rush, I pull her hands down to pinn them there with one hand, as a need rushes through me like never before.

**Rosalie's POV**

****I let out a groan as Bella thrust her hips into mine, looking up into her darkened gaze. Without warning, I felt her thrust three fingers into me, and I cried out.

"Yes! Baby, please," I groaned, trying to move my pinned hands.

Her thrusting picks up as she lets out a deep roar, the vibrations from it rumbuling in my own chest. I look up and watch as her skin changes into a dark blue, almost black color, and her eyes blacken. I watch in shock as she starts to shift before my eyes, my hips bucking helplessly into every thrust she makes, powerless to stop my own body from seeking its release. Her black gaze locks with mine, and a deep hunger I've never seen before pulses from her eyes.

"MINE," she growled, pushing her fingers deeper into me, and I let out a wine as my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Oh god! Fuck," I screamed, rocking with her as I watched her fingers disappear into my body, over and over again.

"ROSE. MINE," she growled again, sniffing at my neck.

"Fuck! Yes, Bella," I moaned, holding her for dear life.

"SAY IT! **NOW!"** she demanded, driving me closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm yours! I'm so fucking yours, Bella!" I sobbed, the pleasure unlike anything I've ever felt in my life.

At this point, I realize Bella in being taken over by the animal inside her, and that both scares me and thrills me more then I'll ever admit. I can feel the pressure building deep in me, and I know I won't last much longer. As if she knows this too, Bella rubs her palm against my clit roughly, and I let out a roar of my own as my release washes over me.

"Bella! Oh god, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Ugh!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as pleasure filled sobbs burst from my throat.

I'm dimly aware that Bella's thrusts have slowed to long, deep, slow pushes, and she's purring into my neck as I finally come down. She lifts her head to look at me with her black eyes, and my heart melts at the hint of love in her otherwise hungry gaze.

"Love you," she whispers, kissing me deeply as I'm still quaking with aftershocks.

"I love you, too Bella," I moan, as she pulls out of me.

She sniffs at my neck and let's out an unhappy growl. I go to ask what's wrong, but I'm cut off as she sinks her sharp fangs into my neck, drawing a pained cry from my lips. The pain is overwhelming, and I try to move her from my neck. She lets out a warning growl, and my body stops moving in fear of what would happen if I don't listen. Almost as soon as I stop, she purrs and I can feel her venom enter my body, causing a pleasure filled wine to leave my lip. This time, her venom feels completely different then my change. It surges threw my body in an almost seductive dance, leaving my mind fuzzy and a sinfully amazing throbbing between my legs. Too soon, she pulls back, and licks the cuts on my neck closed.

She leans closer again to sniff me, and a pleased purr rumbles deep in her chest,"mine now," she growls softly, nuzzling into me.

"Always," I whispered softly, running fingers through her hair to help her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning to sunlight streaming into my face, and a slightly less cold arm around my waist, holding me against the body next to me. I smilied sleepily when she placed small kisses onto my shoulder, before turning to look at her. My breath hitches when I take in her mussed hair and the dark amber of her eyes. I look again and notice with a start that she has a slight blue ring around her pupil.

"Goodmorning, my love," I husked, not even bothering to hide my accent.

"Hi, baby. Sleep well," she asked, gripping my hip to pull me flush against her.

"Mmm yes. You're doing that on purpose," I hissed, as her hand passed my nipple, stopping to circle it, before continuing its path down my stomach.

"Maybe," she agreed, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Without a word, I moved with Hybrid speed to straddle her and pinn her to the bed. She gasped when she realized what was happening, before her lower stomach twitched in arousal. She looked up at me with black hungry eyes, daring me to touch her. Looking lower on her neck, I purred when I spotted the mark sitting proudly on her neck. I knew it would fade after she fed, but to know that I marked what's mine sends chills of pleasure up my spine.

"It'll go away, after you feed," I told her, rubbing my hand along the uneven surface.

"You mean it won't stay," she asked, slight disappointment in her tone.

"No, it won't. I didn't know if you'd want to keep it, so I made sure not to damage the skin too bad," I said, leaning to trace the mark with my tongue,"However, I can give you a permanent one, if you'd like."

"Yes," she gasped, hands moving to grip my hips.

I growled my approval, laying open mouthed kisses along her neck, coming to stop at the top of her full breast. I looked up at her with my hungry gaze and she groaned, running a hand through my raven locks. I opened my mouth, my venom coated teeth gleaming in the light of the room. She locks eyes with me, nodding her head for me to continue. Without hesitation, I sunk my teeth into the tender flesh of her breast, causing venom to shoot into my mouth. I took a few pulls, before stopping and injecting my own venom into her system. Pulling back, I smile proudly at the new mark resting on her right breast.

"I love you, Isabella," she whispered, smiling at me with tender eyes.

"I love you too, Rosalie," I said, burrying my head in her neck.

"Raven is so much like you," she said, "She's got your hair, those cute little dimples you've got, she's so strong, just like you."

"Mmm, but she's kind like you, she has your smile, you're nose, and even your temper," I smiled, kissing her neck.

"She's perfect, just like her mother," she hummed, rubbing my back.

"When you were human, tell me what you were like as a child," I asked.

"I was a handfull for sure! My mother said I always loved to play in the rose gardens, playing with the petals as I went. I remember asking questions about anything and everything, I always had to know something new.," she said, smiling.

"You know, I can have the gardener make you a rose garden, if you want one," I offered.

"That would be nice," she said, beaming at me.

"Then consider it done."

"A few days ago, I passed by a guard that was being groped in the hallway by two women. One was really tall and curvy, with a dark tan. The other was also tall, but she was blonde while the other was a brunett and her tan was lighter," Rose said, a small chuckle leaving her lips.

I rolled my eyes,"That's Tyson. He and his mates are always all over each other, it's disgusting. The little Mutt need to keep a leash on both of them, they are sex addicts I swear," I huffed.

"Mutt," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's a 'shape shifter' not a Lycan. Like those Mutts on La Push," I said sarcastically.

"So, you don't like him?"

"What? Of cource I like him, he's a good friend. I just think he stinks like a wet dog, that's all," I shrugged.

"You confuse me sometimes," she said, shaking her head.

"You love me," I said, kissing her neck.

"Mmm I do. And if you keep that up, I'll really love you," she purred, smiling sexily at me.

"Bring it," I challenged, watching her eyes darken.

Without a word, she pounced on me and latched onto my neck. I let out a groan and grabbed her hips. She growned her hips into my stomach and let out a moan. I could feel the wet arousal coating my abs, and my head swam with arousal of my own.

"It's been brought," she said, kissing me.

Oh boy, here we go.


End file.
